


Chosen Names

by passcod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, NaNoWriMo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passcod/pseuds/passcod





	Chosen Names

A figure in a beige robe is standing in the sand. Their hood is up, and it is somehow impossible to see underneath, even when it seems like it should be possible. A soft desert breeze curls around them, brushing sand up and shoring it up against the figure's unmoving boots. They seem to be waiting for someone.

If one was able to see into their hood, one would see a wizened face with extremely tired eyes, wary of life and holding on only using their conviction that they have one last task to accomplish in this world. One might also notice their lips moving in endless voiceless repetition, as if they are rehearsing or reminiscing under their breath or narrating their own life in the third person.

Finally, another figure in a dark robe makes its way to the first. For a moment, there is nothing but silence from one, loud breathing from the other, and an odd whispered litany about the evilness of sand floating along the wind.

The figure in the beige robe speaks up:

"I am Sith Slayer, Spirit Whisperer, Doubter of Dreams, Child of the Many Visions, Lover of Rulers, Rescuer of Lo, Defeater of Friend, Carer for Unnecessary Lifeforms, Tamer of Krayt Dragons, Protector of Children, Free-born once-Slave, Keeper of the Keys to the Vault of Vrogas Vas, Lord of Kalee by Conquest, Chosen of the Daughter, Ward of Coruscant, Thirty-Seventh in line for Heirship of the Stewjon Crown, Devourer of Bantha, Diner at Dex's, Spitter of Trimpians, Destroyer of Droids, General of the Clone Wars, The Negotiator, a Master of the Jedi Order, ex-Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, Last of my Line, formerly Obi-Wan, now only known, by few, as Ben of the Kenobi Name."

Then he bows low.

The figure in the dark robe inclines their head in acknowledgement, before starting their own declamation, in a soft sorrowful rasp:

"I am Tinkerer, Slicer of Systems, Droideka-Dismantler, Engineer of Droids, Lover of a Master, Hater of All Others, Slave-born, and Caught Again, Raider upon the Tusken, Executioner of Tyranus, Slaughterer of Younglings, Chosen of the Son, God Killer, Avenger of Shmi, Befriender of the Open, Aider of the Closed, General of the Fist, Escapee of Ohnaka, Human Podracer, Winner of the 35th Revived Boonta Eve Classic, Blockade Breaker, Failed co-Master of Snips, Fallen, Betrayer, Sith, Oath-Breaker, Naberrie by Marriage, Anakin, named for the Light, once a Skywalker, now only Vader, of the Dark."

He bows just as low as Ben did.

Slowly, both of them take out their lightsabers and prepare to ignite them.


End file.
